Lo mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones
by Alice Casterwille
Summary: —Pensé que estábamos peleados... —dijo cuando Tai la dejó respirar.   — ¿Enfadados? —obviamente, él no recordaba nada.  ONESHOT. TAIORA.


**Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertecen, solo la trama.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lo <strong>**mejor de las peleas son las reconciliaciones**

"Calculas las siguientes ecuaciones algebraicas y simplifica el resultado..."Bostezó sonoramente, sin taparse la boca, ¿por qué no? estaba solo en casa y las matemáticas eran tan aburridamente cansinas. ¿Quién las habría inventado? ¿Y por qué siempre complicaban las cosas? Estaba al cien por cien seguro de que no volvería a usar el Teorema de Pitágoras ¿Por qué los señores esos que tenían tanto tiempo libre como para crear una nueva teoría para liar aún más las cosas no gastaban su tiempo en cosas mas divertidas? ¿No podían jugar al fútbol como hacia él? O ligar, tontear con una chica —cortejar, se decía en esos tiempos antiguos—.

Intentó mantener el lápiz en la nariz sin que se le cayese al segundo de haberlo colocado, sin éxito alguno. Se rindió. Además, no hacer los horribles problemas de mates tenía sus ventajas... sus pelirrojas ventajas...

Exactamente, se dijo. Hoy era miércoles y todavía no pasaban las seis de la tarde. No tenía entrenamiento y estaba solo. Nadie podría negar que era el día perfecto para invitar a Sora a su casa. Para que le ayudase, claro.

Cogió su portátil plateado, le encendió, abrió el messenger y rezó para que la pelirroja estuviese conectada.

Lo más probable era que sí. No tenía tenis, ya habría hecho los deberes, hoy no la tocaba ayudar en la floristería a su madre y no podía quedar para ninguna cosa del instituto ya que siempre está con él en los trabajos.

Se le olvidó pensar que Sora también tiene más amigos a parte de él.  
>Pero, para su suerte, sí estaba conectada.<p>

No habían pasado ni veinte minutos desde su conversación y ella ya estaba llamando al timbre. Ventajas de vivir uno encima de la otra.

La abrió la puerta y la siguió hasta su habitación, se sentaron en el suelo, uno en frente del otro, y prepararon sus cosas.

Sora comenzó a explicarle lo mismo que había dicho el profesor de matemáticas esta mañana, incluso parecían ser las mismas palabras que había usado él. Si hubiera escuchado de verdad y no solo dos segundos (los que tardaba en concentrarse en el pelo de Sora) sabría si ella usaba las mismas palabras o no. Tampoco era muy importante confirmarlo, simplemente estaba perdiendo el tiempo pensando en sus cosas mientras ponía cara de concentrado para que Sora no se diese cuenta de nada.  
>Claro que ella no era ninguno de sus profesores, ni una amiga cualquiera, era su novia y su mejor amiga y se dio cuenta de que Tai estaba en su mundo de yupi antes de que dijese dos palabras.<p>

—No sé por qué me pides ayuda si luego no me escuchas.

Seguía ignorándola, así que le pellizcó en el brazo.

—¡Ay!

—Escuchame cuando te hablo. ¡Bobo!

Tai bebió agua y se frotó el brazo, Sora suspiró e intento explicarselo otra vez.

—Lo siento Tai, pero si tú no quieres, yo no puedo enseñarte.

—Sora, estoy intentando aprender, pero me es imposible.

Ésta arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Aprender qué? ¿A jugar al bubble troubble? Deberías ser un experto porque te has pasado toda la tarde con el móvil escondido entre las piernas para jugar sin que yo te viese.

— ¡Uy! ¡Dónde miras! —la pelirroja le fulminó con la mirada. —Vale, perdón. Repite por favor.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Sora era su novia, llevaban saliendo unos meses y hacían cosas de pareja como quedar los dos solos, ir de la mano, besarse... ¡Un segundo! ¡Que se pare el mundo! ¡Hoy no había besado a Sora! ¡EN TODO EL DÍA! Así que, sin dudarlo un segundo se avalanzó sobre ella, le agarró la cara y la besó.

Al principio, ella estaba sorprendida, no porque la besara así. Lo hacía siempre así. Sino porque esa mañana habían discutido. Por una tontería, pero habían discutido. Y no era la primera vez que lo hacían; ya habían discutido mil veces antes, pero ahora era distinto, ahora eran pareja.

—Pensé que estábamos peleados... —dijo cuando Tai la dejó respirar.

— ¿Enfadados? —obviamente, él no recordaba nada.

Vale, ahora sí.

Resulta que Mimí estaba obsesionada por el nuevo chico super star, que no era ni más ni menos que Justin Bieber. Eso le daba exactamente igual, era Matt quién tenía que soportar a Mimí.

El problema surgió esta mañana, cuando él escuchó decir a Sora que le gustaba la canción "Favourite Girl" del nombrado cantante.  
>No es que odiase al chico, pero...<p>

¡Sora nunca se había interesado por eso! En la lista de "gustos de Sora" estaban el fútbol, el tenis, los amigos, las flores y, por supuesto en el número uno de la lista, él. ¡Pero no Justin Bieber!

—No fue una pelea... Bueno, sí, fue una pelea.

—Solo dije que me gustaba una canción. ¿Tan malo fue?

—No, es solo que...

—Tai —sí, aquí venía la pregunta— ¿estás celoso?

—¡NO! ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Celoso yo? ¿y encima de un cantante? —rió falsamente.

— ¿Entonces esto es una reconciliación? —sonrió Sora.

—Algo así. —y la volvió a besar.

Y es que al final, las discursiones en pareja son por unas tonterías enormes.

—Esto... Sora.

— ¿Sí, Tai?

—You're my special little lady.

—¡Oh! La escuchaste.

—Eh... sí.

—Es mi frase favorita de toda la canción.

— ¿Así?

Solo Tai sabría que en realidad, la oyó decir a Mimí que esa era su frase preferida.

* * *

><p>Vaya, increíble, he vuelto xD<p>

Perdí mi contraseña, se borró uno de mis fics... y encima no tenía tiempo para escribir nada u.u

Pero bueno, terminé este fic y decidí subirlo para volver oficialmente a FanFiction. De momento solo publicaré fics cortitos, pero en cuanto pueda publicaré una historia más larga.

**Please, haz feliz a la autora ;)**

**¿Qué te cuesta?**

**¡Si es gratis!**


End file.
